


I Figging Love You

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Figging, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: When Armie first mentioned it, Timmy thought he was joking.Then after some intense googling, forum reading, and porn watching, he came to the very confused conclusion that no, it wasn’t a joke. His boyfriend actually, genuinely, wanted him to put a ginger root up his ass while he was tied to the bed and completely at Timmy’s mercy.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	I Figging Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a filthy minded anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in the end notes)

When Armie first mentioned it, Timmy thought he was joking. 

Then after some intense googling, forum reading, and porn watching, he came to the very confused conclusion that no, it wasn’t a joke. His boyfriend actually, genuinely, wanted him to put a ginger root up his ass while he was tied to the bed and completely at Timmy’s mercy.

He was equal measures touched by the inherent trust Armie clearly had in him, and completely mind boggled by why in the fuck this was a thing he wanted.

Never one to deny Armie anything — at least not in bed, unless his first instinct was a resounding no — Timmy went out a couple of days later and bought the biggest ginger root he could find. 

Mostly cause he figured he was going to fuck up the peeling and carving a good few times before he got it right, so he might as well give himself as much to work with as possible.

While Timmy was in the kitchen getting the ginger ready, Armie was in the bedroom getting  _ himself  _ ready. They wouldn’t be able to use any lube, since it would block the ginger oils from doing their thing, and Timmy would be far too worried about hurting him, so they’d decided it was best if Armie did that part himself. 

Armie would also need to get their restraints down from where they’d hidden them on the top shelf in their wardrobe, and while Timmy probably could do that part himself, the shelf was so goddamn high up he’d need to stand on a chair to reach, which is why they put all that kind of stuff up there in the first place. 

Once he’s got the ginger carved into the shape he wants — looking as much like a butt plug as possible — he takes a deep breath, and makes his way to the bedroom. 

Walking into the bedroom and seeing Armie on the bed, naked, and so hard the tip of his dick is already turning a light shade of purple — clearly the thought of what they’re about to do is a huge turn on, Armie normally doesn’t get all that wet during foreplay, but now he’s already dripping with precome, and Timmy hasn’t even touched him yet. 

He’d placed the ginger root on a tiny tea plate, so he puts that down on the bedside table, and starts checking on the restraints — making sure that Armie had secured them properly to the headboard. He already knew he would have, but it was part of the whole routine, and Armie had already said he would prefer it if they talked as little as possible during the scene. 

Armie had said he wanted it to feel like he was being punished, that Timmy was mad at him, and that he was getting what was coming to him, but Timmy’s penchant for constant praise and soft love declarations would shatter the illusion before they’d even gotten started. 

Even though Armie is sitting down now, his back leaning against their pillows, they’d agreed that the best way to do this, would be for him to lay on his stomach, with a pillow underneath his hips to help elevate his ass. That way, in case anything did go wrong, Timmy would have the best possible access to get the ginger out of him as quickly as possible. 

All he needs to do to get Armie in the correct position, is raise an eyebrow and nod his head towards the pillow Armie had already laid out in the middle of the bed. They’d debated on whether to use a blindfold or not, Timmy had thought it might be a little too much, but Armie had really wanted one — so when Armie has laid himself down, spread-eagle on the bed, Timmy gently lifts his head, and secures one of their silk blindfolds over his eyes. 

Then he quickly makes work of tightening the buckles of the restraints around Armie’s wrists, making sure that they are tight enough, but at the same time, not too tight. He didn’t want to accidentally cut off circulation, or leave behind a too obvious set of bruises.

He’d done both before, and he wasn’t looking for a repeat performance of any of that. 

The first time they’d dabbled in restraints, Timmy had expected ropes, mostly because everyone in the whole goddamn world knew how Armie felt about ropes, but instead, he’d brought out proper leather wrist cuffs with metal buckles for tightening, and chains attached. What surprised Timmy the most about it all though, was how fucking into it he was. 

Once Armie is blindfolded, and properly restrained, Timmy retrieves the ginger root, and sucks in a deep breath as he gently spreads Armie’s cheeks, revealing his hole. It’s a little pinker than usual, which is good, it means Armie had prepped himself as well as he could without the lube. And as he presses his thumb down on it, he smiles as he feels it easily open up for him. 

He squeezes Armie’s hip as a sort of warning, so that he knows that if he wants to back out, this is the last chance before it’s too late. But Armie just grunts, and pushes his ass up, making Timmy shake his head in amusement. 

Getting an idea, he lightly smacks his hand down on one ass cheek, and tuts loudly. After all, Armie did want to feel like he was being punished, and even though they hadn’t fully discussed this beforehand, it wasn’t even close to being their first try at spanking, and Timmy fully trusted Armie to use his safeword if it ever got to be too much. 

“Don’t be so greedy.” Timmy chides, “You’ll get what’s coming to you when I decide you deserve it.” Smacking his hand down on Armie’s ass again, delighting in the groan that escapes from his boyfriend’s throat. 

Slowly inserting the ginger into Armie’s hole, Timmy watches in fascination as Armie’s rim closes down on the makeshift notch he’d carved out close to the base, like all the websites had urged him to, so that the ginger didn’t get sucked in and lost up there. 

That was not something he would ever want to have to explain to the ER staff. 

From all his research, he knows it’s going to take a little time before the full effect kicks in, but he also knows that the more he can get Armie to clench down on it, the better. Or worse, depending on your view of things. 

Running his hands together to warm them up, he squeezes the meatiest part of Armie’s ass, before he lays down a couple of slightly harder slaps — making Armie moan so loud, Timmy wonders for half a second if they should’ve gotten the ball gag out too. But he needs Armie to be able to safeword out of this, so he lets that thought go pretty quickly.

He can tell the second that the ginger goes from feeling nice and tingly, to  _ burning _ , because Armie immediately starts to whine, and thrash against the bed, fighting the restraints as much as he can. 

Timmy had been expecting that though, and no matter how much Armie begged for Timmy to stop, to take it out, to please let him go, he hadn’t actually safeworded, so Timmy knew that it was just part of the scene. 

The first time they’d done something like that, and Armie had begged for him to stop, Timmy had freaked, worried he’d done something wrong. They’d had a long and difficult conversation about how far they could push their limits, and when stop actually meant stop — and if it wasn’t the agreed upon safeword, no matter how many times they screamed for it to end, it was still full steam ahead. 

It still made his stomach tangle up a little, hearing Armie beg and cry for him to stop, and not doing it, but he knows it’s exactly what Armie wants. Besides, he’ll get to dote on him as much as he wants during the aftercare, which quite frankly is his favorite part. 

He has to admit though, watching Armie helplessly clench down on the ginger root every time Timmy lands a smack to his ass, and the following howl of pleasure pain that follows, well, let’s just say, it’s a miracle he hasn’t come in his pants yet. 

When Armie comes, it takes them both by surprise. 

Timmy had been in the middle of squeezing Armie’s red and already bruising cheeks, making him clench down even more on the ginger, when suddenly every muscle in his body had gone tight, and a loud groan filled the room. 

He’d heard that groan so many times by now, that Timmy had no doubts about what had just happened, and all it took was for him to reach into his own pants and give his dick a squeeze, and he was coming all over himself as well. 

Knowing how quickly Armie got oversensitive, he didn’t bother trying to clean his hand or take his pants off, he just gently spread Armie’s cheeks apart and slowly pulled the ginger root out. When he sees just how red and inflamed Armie’s rim is looking, he’s really glad that he got Armie to prepare a bowl of water and the softest cloth they owned earlier. 

He also knows that Armie is completely lost in his own head right now, floating somewhere up in the stars, and the restraints aren’t bothering him in the slightest, so he focuses on cleaning him up first. He also adds a tiny dollop of aloe to Armie’s hole, hoping it would soothe it as much as possible. 

Then he carefully undoes the restraints, unties the blindfold, and takes his clothes off before getting into bed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Armie’s head as he cuddles up next to him. Smiling to himself as he knows that the next few hours will be dedicated to nothing other than showing Armie just how much he loves him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Figging!!! This fandom needs more kink!
> 
> First off, yes, this is very much a real thing. If it's something you're looking to try though, please for the love of god, do actual research, this doesn't count. 
> 
> I am so, so, so glad, that I get to blame this on someone else, cause akgjfkdklgjfdl
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it, please leave a comment if you did, I'd appreciate it a lot ❤️


End file.
